poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
28 Train-Pranks Later
28 Train-Pranks Later 'is a new episode. Summary Gordon's pranking gets out of hand, so the other engines decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. Plot A night in the forest The episode begins with Henry, Edward and Fluttershy's animal friends walking through the forest at nighttime. As a result of Henry and Edward losing track of time during their picnic, the group is forced to make their way home after dark. Suddenly, a monstrous-looking creature appears in the shadows before them, causing them to flee and cower in terror. When the creature comes out of the shadows, it is revealed to be Gordon in disguise, pulling a prank. Though Gordon is very amused by his own prank, Henry and Edward find no humor in it at all because they were scared. Gordon claims that Henry and Edward are scared too easily, and when Henry and Edward deny it, Gordon scares them yet again just by saying the word "boo". Gordon's pranking spree The next day, the engines gather at Tidmouth Sheds to discuss Gordon's pranking habits. When Gordon says his pranks are just harmless jokes, the others—except for Percy—argue that they are not harmless if the party being pranked is not amused. During this discussion, Gordon pranks Thomas with a whoopee cushion in his shed. Ryan glares at Gordon. Similar to the night before, Gordon and Percy laugh, but Thomas and Ryan do not. Crash and Ivy showed the Stone Generals, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sargent Byrd, Bentley the yeti and Agent 9 how Gordon's pranks are not halirious as he thinks but Gordon pranks them as well by dumping giant Dalek models on them. James makes the argument that if Gordon cannot put forth the effort to pull off a prank that everyone can enjoy, he might as well not pull off any pranks at all. Gordon perceives this as a challenge and leaves the sheds to plan more pranks. Later that day, James enters Rarity's workshop to help her put the finishing touches on Sweetie Belle's uniform for the upcoming Filly Guide Cookie Drive. Matau finds a cake with a note on it that says "You asked for it". Matau decides not to go for the cake saying "The cake is a lie" and James, expecting a booby trap by Gordon to be set off if he tries to retrieve the uniform, asks Rarity to attempt to make a brand new uniform, but she finds her sewing machine has been replaced with a sewing machine-shaped cake. Matau shouts "'GORDON!!!!!" really loud. That night, Toby asks Applejack to set up bells, pots, wind chimes, and other noisemakers around his shed in case Gordon tries to prank him in his sleep. She nods and three Predacons, Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel, find a spot where they can keep watch. These preventative measures fail, however, as Toby wakes up the next morning in Applejack's pig pen and the Predacons are caught in a net. Over the course of the rest of the day, Gordon pulls similar pranks on Theodore Tugboat, Sunset Shimmer, Ratchet, Diesel, and even his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash—pranks that are funny only to Gordon himself. Predaking growls. A Prank too far The engines and other characters go to Percy and inform him of Gordon's endless string of unfunny pranks. Though Percy himself has already been pranked and found it funny, the rest of Equesodor think Gordon is getting too carried away.﻿ Trivia *The episode is based on the MLP episode: "28 Pranks Later". * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *A night in the forest *Gordon's pranking spree *A prank too far * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan